100 One-shots
by MaximumRideFanFiction
Summary: My series of one-shots, MR style! Includes songfics, cliche's, and Fax. NOT Mylan, or Motal, or Miggy, or.. er... Missa..? *Shudder.*
1. 1- Without you

**Without You**

"Max! Shut up already! God, you can be so annoying sometimes? Can you even _hear _yourself right now? You have no right to call me those things!"

"_I _don't have a right?" I spat. "_You _don't have a right! Your practically screaming in my face! Do you hear _yourself_? Try repeating what you just said in a mirror, you jackass!"

"Really, Max?! Okay, fine. Just leave me the hell alone." And with that he turned around, walked out the front door, and slammed it shut, making a picture of us that hung on the wall next to the doorframe fall. The glass shattered. I went to retrieve it.

I carefully shoed all the shards away, picking up the photo. It was our first date. Back then, his sea-blue eyes were full of happiness and love. Now, their filled with the exact opposite.

I dropped the picture back on the ground, turning around and heading into the living room. I sat on my black leather couch, and brought me knees up to my chest, and hugged them tightly. I needed to take a little breather away from him. It was all too much for me to handle**.**

**I just wanna be alone tonight.**

**I just wanna take a little breather.**

'**Cause lately all we do is fight.**

**And every time it cuts me deeper.**

I sighed. This has been going on for a month now. Dylan has since forever changed when he saw me with one of my best friends, Fang, and got the wrong idea. Horribly wrong idea, actually. It's not like he took me out to dinner alone. We were with our whole group of friends from High School, and Fang just so happened to be sitting next to me. Way to make an accusation, Dylan.

After giving it some thought, Dylan was just a downright jealous, clingy boyfriend who had to know what I was doing at all times. I think I'm ready to end it.

'**Cause something changed.**

**You've been acting so strange.**

**And it's taking its toll on me.**

**It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave.**

I reached over and grabbed my cell that was on the coffee table. Dylan picked up on the fourth ring?

"Hello?"

"Dylan, we need to talk."

"God, max. I'm sorry about earlier. You know I only do that because I love you."

I clenched my teeth. "Dylan, I said we need to talk."

"About?"

"I think it's time that we go our separate ways."

About five seconds later, he answered. "Oh, um okay. Sure thing. Bye, Max."

The line went dead.

I sighed.

Say ollo to Mr. Line Break

About a week later, I was living like I had never lived before. I realized how much Dylan was holding me back. I finally went to art classed with Fang, and competed in a competition with him, too. My life was fine, even better, without Dylan in it.

**Without you.**

**I live it up a little more every day.**

**Without you.**

**I'm seeing myself so differently.**

**I didn't wanna believe it then.**

**But it all worked out in the end.**

**When I watched you walk away.**

**Well I never thought I'd say,**

**I'm fine,**

**Without you.**

Line break number dos

Fang and I had gotten together.

He proposed about two months after he asked me out.

I had said yes through tears of joy.

We got married three months later.

Dylan did not attend the wedding.

Now here we are, living, as some would say, 'happily ever after.' But, being stubborn little Maximum Ride, as myself, I don't believe in that junk. But I do believe in having a wonderful life, with your true soul-mate.

It took me a year to register this, but I finally figured out that Dylan was just a little nudge into finding out who I truly was. I talk to him occasionally, and I figured out he had found his true soul-mate as well, Maya.

Fang says she looks exactly like me, and that's the only reason why he's dating her, but I just smile and roll my eyes while he smirks.

That's the story of my 'happily ever after.'


	2. 2- Savin' me

**Savin' Me**

I stared out of my cage, helpless. I can't believe the school had gotten me again. I was supposed to save the world, to stop Itex. At least I thought I was supposed to. Was it all just a big lie?

"Get up, Maximum," an Eraser snarled as he passed my cage. I just rolled my eyes. Since when do I take orders from people who work with Jeb? Psh.

The same Eraser came back, and jabbed into my cage with what seemed like a stick with electrical currents rising and pulsing at the end of it. He tried to hit me with it, but I back up all the way so that my wings touched the cold metal bars. He tried again, but this time, he stuck his hand through one of the bars. I kicked his furry paw with my foot. I hears a satisfying crack. He yelped in pain.

"She needs to be tranquilized!" He screamed at nobody in particular. He walked away, holding his oddly-bent hand. I gave myself a small smile. At least I can accomplish some things while I'm still alive and well, not beat up by Erasers or drugs. Not hurt by the harmful tests that were sure awaiting me, or the sting that burned my wings when I was forced to fly at full-speed for countless hours.

_Yet._

**Prison gates won't open up for me.**

**On these hands and knees,**

**I'm crawling.**

**Oh, I reach for you.**

**And I'm terrified of these four walls.**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in.**

**All I need is you.**

**Come please,**

**I'm calling.**

**And I scream for you.**

**Hurry,**

**I'm falling,**

**I'm falling,**

**I'm falling.**

**Show me what It's like,**

**To be the last one standing.**

**Teach me wrong from right,**

**And I'll show you what I can be.**

**Say it for me,**

**Say it to me,**

**And I'll leave this life behind me.**

**Say it if it's worth saving me.**

_Where was he?_

I shook my head. He wasn't coming. Not this time. And he will never be there for me again.

**MEET . Not Spongebob, so hush. is a line break. Feel free to hate him.**

I heard glass shatter. My eyes shot open, on alert and ready to fight. I rushed to the front of my cage to see what was happening. I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me.**

**On these broken wings,**

**I'm falling.**

A blob of black was attacking an Eraser, pinning it to the ground and punching it in the face multiple times. Other employees and Erasers tried to stop the figure, but it was too strong. It fought back with everything it could manage.

Once every Eraser and employe was down, blood everywhere, silence filled the room. The black figure turned around and looked me straight in the eye.

**All I see is you.**

"Fang," I whispered, leaning up against the cage's bars, putting my hands on the cool metal. Fang did the same from the other side, lining them up with mine.

**These city walls ain't got no love for me.**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story.**

**Oh, I scream for you.**

**Come please,**

**I'm calling.**

**And all I need from you,**

**Hurry,**

**I'm falling,**

**I'm falling,**

**I'm falling.**

**Show me what it's like.**

**To be the last one standing.**

**Teach me wrong from right,**

**And I'll show you what I can me.**

**Say it for me,**

**Say it to me,**

**And I'll leave this life behind me.**

**Say it if it's worth savin' me.**

He smiled.

And when I say smile, I meant it. Full out, goofy grin. I reached through the bars and tangled both of my hands with his, and smiled back.

"This has to be a dream," I whispered, still smiling.

His face turned into a frown.

"It is," he said in his coldest voice.

And he faded into darkness.

Everything went black.

Then, I woke up screaming and sweating, in the pine tree where I had fallen asleep last night, trying to avoid Dylan.

I sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew I would never see him again.

...

_**But, never think too far into the future, and never stay stuck in the past, unless you want to not endure in what your life is in the present, never stopping to take a look at how beautiful things are, or how your emotions interact with the present. If you cannot focus on what you have in front of you, then I have a message, me friends-**_

_**Good luck.**_

_**_Katie**_


	3. 3- You Didn't Just Hear That

**You Didn't Just Hear That**

"_No!"_

_My screaming wouldn't stop them. They were, after all, cold, heartless creatures who didn't give a damn about what I wanted. But everyone knew, the Flock, that is, that they only wanted me. And they would soon get it. I wouldn't stand here, watching my best friend, and the possible love of my life, die. Not at least while I was still living._

_The Erasers continued to punch, claw, and kick Fang. I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged at one of the Erasers, knocking it off balance, before punching it in the face, making it drop like a stone. The other two Erasers stopped, preparing to grab a hold of me. One took the chance while I stopped momentarily, just enough so when it came, I was able to kick it in the gut, making it fly into the other one, them both going down like dominoes._

_I looked around. All three of the Erasers were knocked out, and lie motionless on the cool Arizona desert sand._

_I about five yards to where Fang was. I knelt down by him, asking him to wake up, to say something. I put my ear to his chest, begging God for a heartbeat. But, instead, I got absolutely nothing. I felt tears well up in my eyes and spill over, wishing Fang would just wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_WAKE UP!_

I screamed, bolting up in bed. I came face-to-face with non other than Fang. He looked at me with concerned eyes, his face looming over mine as he sat at the end of my bed. I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his black t-shirt.

He wrapped his strong arms around me, whispering in my ear that everything would be okay. When I eventually got a hold of myself, I untangled my arms from Fang's neck. He let go of me also.

"Are you alright, Max?"

I just nodded, not really meaning it.

He smirked at me. My eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"You were talking in your sleep, Max," he said, while chuckling.

I was still confused. "And?"

"You love me?" he whispered, looking into my eyes. I blushed and gasped, covering my face with my hands, cursing at myself.

This actually made him laugh.

I uncovered my face. "You think this is _funny_? In my dream you died, Fang. _Died. _Yes, I love you, okay? But never wanted to admit it because I was afraid of you dying by an Eraser, or worse, being captured by the s-" I was interrupted by his lips meeting mine for a brief second, just so he could silence me. He laid his forehead against mine.

"Max," he whispered. "I have been waiting so long for you to say those words to me. I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you in your dog crate. You were the most beautiful girl ever, and you still are to this very day. Even when your hair looks like a bird's nest." He smiled.

I smiled back, wrapping my arms around his neck and bring his lips down to mine.

"I love you, Fang."

"I love you too, Max."

**So mushy :P**

**Well, I gave you guys a Fax chapter! Be prepared for a sad one next. I'm better at writing sappy things, for a reason unknown. Oh well.**

**_Katie**


	4. 4- The Truth Is I Lied About Everything

**The Truth Is... I Lied About Everything**

Dear Dylan,

Hey. I'm writing this letter to show you how I truly feel. You see, after we got together, I've had mixed emotions about it. And, to tell you the truth, I know about everything. You lie too much. About me, about you, about our life. It's sickening, really. You said you grew up rich in Florida, when I know you were born not even seven years ago. You said you've had at least ten past girlfriends, even though you were with me all that time, so that give _that _away...

You lied when you said we couldn't have a kid. The problem is- your just not satisfying enough for me. And if you think I'm gonna adopt a kid, well then, have fun being a single dad.

So, I don't want to do this anymore. Because guess what? You think you'll get everything you want, but you ain't gonna get it from me.

_You lie about you,_

_And you lie about me._

_You lie about your ex's,_

_And the STD's._

_You grew up rich in the Florida keys,_

_You lie about everything._

_You lied about a baby being on the way,_

_You lied to yourself if you think I'll stay._

_It's just a big game I don't wanna play,_

_You lie about everything._

_You think you'll get everything you want,_

_but you ain't gonna get it from me!_

But, to say the least, the truth is, it was all a lie. After you and Fang became in contact, I was over and at him in a blink of an eye. He's way better looking than you are, because let's face it, you've let yourself go. A lot. And, also, he's so much better than you are. At least, in his bedroom...

I'm probably better off _dead _than being with you. Because your not worth my time. Your useless. Butt the truth is- I lied about freaking _everything_.

_The truth is,_

_It was all pretend. _

_All along I've been sleeping with your best friend._

_The truth is,_

_I really hate your face._

_You were never all that hot in the first place._

_Bad in bed,_

_You suck at giving head._

_You've gone and got me thinking I'd be better off dead._

_The truth is,_

_Your fucking useless._

_The truth is..._

_I lied about everything._

When my mom calls and asks me how we're doing, you say we're doing just fine. You still haven't paid your goddamn rent. You do the same with the Flock. I try to tell them how bad it is with us, but you go along and say we're having the best time ever.

You say your wings are real. But I haven't seen you fly in five years. They look like paper to me, to be honest. But I just don't know, with you! You lie, and lie, and lie!

But I've been lying to, so suck on that!

_You lie to your folk's,_

_Saying everything's fine._

_What you don't know,_

_Rent's two months behind._

_You tell all your friends that we have a great time, _

_You lie about everything._

_You lied when you aid your tits (wings) were real._

_Well they're about as fake as the way we feel._

_Your so full of shit,_

_How can I deal,_

_'Cause you lie about everything._

_I don't think we stand a chance,_

_What you said you can't take back!_

_The truth is,_

_It was all pretend. _

_All along I've been sleeping with your best friend._

_The truth is,_

_I really hate your face._

_You were never all that hot in the first place._

_Bad in bed,_

_You suck at giving head._

_You've gone and got me thinking I'd be better off dead._

_The truth is,_

_Your fucking useless._

_The truth is..._

_I lied about everything._

And guess what else, jackass? I lied about you and I lied about me. But hey, now that you know, I can leave. But here's one last thing I'll say that's true-

I lied when I said I'm in love with you!

_Well I lied about you,_

_And I lied about me._

_Now that you know,_

_I'm finally free._

_One last thing I'll say that's true-_

_I lied when I said I'm in love with you!_

_The truth is,_

_It was all pretend. _

_All along I've been sleeping with your best friend._

_The truth is,_

_I really hate your face._

_You were never all that hot in the first place._

_Your ass is fat,_

_And you ain't that smart._

_Every time you talk you got me fallin' apart._

_The truth is,_

_your fucking useless._

_The truth is..._

_I lied about everything!_

Sincerely, your truth-telling ex,

^Maximum Ride

**^^^ This Song belongs to Theory Of A Deadman^^^**


	5. 5- My Version Of Fang's Goodbye Letter

**Your The Reason**

_Dear Max,_

_You looked beautiful tonight. I will remember how you looked for the rest of my life. I hope you will also remember how I looked, as well. Because, well, I will never be seeing you again._

_After what Dylan said, I knew that I had to leave. Hurting you or getting you killed would just hurt or kill me. I don't like it when your hurt- physically or mentally. I only want good things to come to you. I hope Dylan can bring those things. He really did fall for you, just like I did. Only I fell much harder, which is apart of why I'm leaving. The Flock needs to be whole, with you as their leader. Without me holding you back._

_Basically, my dear Max, I'm doing this for you. Your the reason as to why I'm leaving. But, I'm only doing it because I love you. I know I never said it to you, when damn, I should have. But these turn of events have caused me to hold my feeling back. Just know that I will love you- always and forever, sweetheart._

_If, in twenty years to this day, your not busy, meet me on our cliff. Remember, when we went to go save Angel from the school? That cliff, with the hawks. You resemble a hawk, actually. With your wings, your leadership skills, and your flying skills. It's as if nothing can stop you._

_I will miss you, every second of my being. You're the stars in my sky, the waves in my ocean, the sunlight to any day. I love you, Max. Just know that I've fond a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you, darling._

_^Fang_

_P.s._

_Tell the Flock that I'll miss them._

I dropped to my knees with the letter still in my hands, tear drops all over it. The entire Flock cried with me.

God, why'd you have to do this, Fang?


	6. 6- I'll Always Be There

**I'll Always be There**

"Max!"

I didn't listen. I continued to run away from him, up to the Eiffel Tower where I could jump off and fly.

From the person that broke my heart.

Yes, yes.

_Him_.

Him with his emo-styled over-grown hair that always falls into his eyes. Him with his tall figure I used to have to stand on my tippy-toes to kiss him. Him with his dark eyes that always stared down at mine with little gold specks in them. Him with his fifteen-foot wingspan, with those insanely dark, black wings...

...In which he just caught me at the top with.

Damn, brain, why are you dumb enough to _run_?

He wrapped his strong arms around me and forced me to turn around. I tried to get out, to run- or, er, - _fly _away from him. But he had me in an iron grip.

"Max, I-"

"No!" I screamed. "No. You can't apologize. You can't say you're sorry! Because guess what, Fang, your apologies only hurt me even worse! But that's what you want, isn't it? Because you had to stand there, flirting with Maya, when you knew I was not ten feet away! Not five minutes after we got Angel out of that burning building! You _want _to hurt me now! You _want _to see me suffer! But hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Well, I'm _not _stronger! I might as well be _dead_!"

A light flickered above my head. The same thing flashed in his eyes when I was trying to get my chip out on the beach.

"No, Max, no. I won't let you!" he said, grabbing onto be even tighter. But there was his mistake.

He wasn't blocking my wings.

I unfurled them and jumped in the air, as he lost his grip on me. Flying over the edge of the Eiffel Tower, I tucked in my wings, closed my eyes, and prepared for the crash.

I decided to open my eyes, to see my last moments on Earth. Only to see a horrifying sight.

Fang falling right next to me.

"What are you doing!" I screamed over the roar of the wind. He looked me directly in the eye.

"Wherever you go, I'll follow. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Because I love you!" he screamed right back. My heart swelled. And even though we were falling to our certain death, I reached over, pulled him to me, and kissed him.

Both of us unfurled our wings and soared straight up in the sky, but our lips never left each other. I smiled as it started to rain. He then managed to use his super-speed to go above the clouds. I laughed, and soared after him.

I didn't care now, because I knew for sure, that nobody can get between Fang and I.

So, as usual, when a bad story goes good, I say this-

Suck on that, Maya!


End file.
